


迷失｜拉斯维加斯（下）

by Seraphlay



Category: Lay - Fandom, Lay zhang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphlay/pseuds/Seraphlay
Summary: 双龙慎无逻辑纯肉慎看完请失忆( •᷄⌓•᷅ )੨
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 8





	迷失｜拉斯维加斯（下）

他闭上微湿的双眼，湿漉漉的嘴唇含住了前端，柔软的小舌在龟头上舔舐，温暖的口腔裹覆了一小截炽热，轻柔地含着吸吮。

“你这都不会？”

摄影师冷笑一声，把性器狠狠地插入他的口腔直达喉口，整个口腔被塞的满满的，他简直不能呼吸，呜咽着睁开双眸，眼泪从潮红的脸颊上滑落，手腕依然被摁在上方攥紧，就算是用尽全力挣扎，也不能动弹。

“莲…”一旁的教练呼唤着他的名字，也不知道用韩语说了些什么。身下的大明星轻轻颔首，换用鼻子呼吸，微微吐出了小半截性器，又埋头吞了进去，头颅随着吞咽的频率前后摇动，小舌卷着性器上突起的青筋舔弄，每次吞咽都是大口吮吸，而每次呼出又带出了更多唾液的浸润。三番五次下来，摄影师倒有些招架不住，他捏住大明星的下巴，分身从他口中退出，连绵扯出一根晶莹的银丝。大明星迷离的双眼和被过分使用的红肿双唇倒映眼帘，他再也控制不住自己的欲望，把大明星整个翻过来，扣在自己身下呈现跪趴的姿势，“下面也帮我。”

大明星大腿颤抖，被他扣着的时候不小心扭了一下，教练见状连忙抱住了大明星，把他不安发抖的上身抱在怀中，结实温暖的大手轻拍他的后背安慰，口气仿佛在说，哥在，不要怕。

看到这样的情形，摄影师越加不爽，从一开始看到教练的出现，到他把身下的人抱入怀中，怒气不断上升。仿佛是已经属于自己的猎物被他人占有，他心中荡漾起破坏的念头。他狠狠地拍了下大明星的臀部，大明星一抖，更加抱紧了教练。摄影师眼里发狠，把大明星娇嫩雪白的双腿并拢，粗大的性器朝着腿缝刺入，摩擦着早就潮湿糜烂的的花穴，在腿缝间剧烈抽插，折磨着略微翻开的瓣肉，身下的人被这激烈的运动弄的更加敏感，口中冒出诱人的呻吟，“给我吧…老师…给我吧…”

“夹紧点。”  
摄影师不理会他的渴求，只是加快了冲刺的速度。大明星的腿缝被摩得发红，他情不自禁地向下顶腰，用红肿的阴蒂去触碰硕大的粗根。但摄影师仿佛故意捉弄他，在每次花穴触碰到时，他就会嵌住他扭动的腰不让他继续向下，同时并拢他的双腿，只在腿缝进出，禁止他自己探寻快感。

大明星忍不住，他只想快点释放，真正用花穴释放，那是多么爽啊，一定比射出来或者是用小穴释放更加舒爽。他微微蹙眉，好希望自己的空洞被完全填满，而不是现在这样在眼前却得不到。他如秋水般的双眸无辜地向上抬起，望着眼前的教练，用韩语嗫嚅，“哥…帮帮我…”

教练眼里也满是情动，他本来看到这样的场景不打算出手，毕竟这是大明星和他人的性爱。自己只是大明星的员工，充其量是兄弟，本不应该打扰。但想到大明星只在自己身下攀登欲望巅峰，如果别人弄疼了他怎么办？就像现在，他想要这个人给他最后的冲刺，但这人却不闻不问好似要折磨他。他知道大明星所有的敏感点，能和他做爱的，应该只有自己才对。

教练面带愠色，吻上了大明星微启的唇，舌头灵敏地探入，在找到那柔软湿滑的小舌后，不断卷起缠绕，干燥的嘴唇索取着红肿小嘴里的甜蜜津液。大明星被吻得失神，仿佛大腿间的痛感也少了几分。教练看着他迷离的双眼，伸出手揉捏起他淌满乳汁的软胸，揉搓抓捏，胸脯的软肉随着教练粗糙的手掌起伏，殷红色的奶头又渗出稀薄的奶汁，像是粉嫩的鲜桃被榨出汁水，惹人垂怜却又想狠狠蹂躏。

大明星被抚摸得很舒服，他嘴角不自觉得流下津液，垂到教练结实粗壮的八块小麦色腹肌上，教练抓起他一只白嫩的手，抚摸上腹肌上的湿滑，“莲，也帮帮哥吧。”被抓着的嫩手随着教练的动作一路往下爱抚，从突起的腹肌，到运动裤下勃起的炽热。大明星臊着脸，把粗壮的分身从宽松的裤子里拿出，那是一根紫红色巨大的阴茎，肿大的龟头冒着水，蓄势待发的样子，和在他腿间摩擦的浅褐色分身的尺寸不相上下。

“摸摸它。”  
大明星羞红了脸，手被教练握在手里，在他紫红色的性器上来回撸动，炙热的触感从手心传到了心脏，大明星感觉自己浑身发烫。教练加快手速，他感受到手中的火热更加雄伟，甚至感受到了上面筋脉的跳动。教练再次吻住了大明星的双唇，手指刮搔着他挺立的奶头，轻轻扯动，果然不消几分钟，奶头又喷泻出两注纯白的汁水。

“啊…呜呜…我不行了…别再折磨我了…”  
大明星带着哭腔说着，教练和摄影师迅速交换了眼神，前者眼神里充满怒气和催促，后者却带着挑衅和玩味。争持许久，结果是前者败下阵来，教练抱起大明星，调了个身，胸贴背地抱着他，让大明星双腿分开，在摄影师面前呈现人字型，自己的火热则摩挲着大明星湿得泥泞的股缝。

摄影师看见大明星对自己门户大开的姿势，再也忍不住，他一手拨弄着湿润的花骨朵，一手扶着自己硬得发狠的阴茎，在大明星连绵不绝的呻吟中，狠狠插了进去，那一瞬间，仿佛是刺破了什么屏障，摄影师心里扬起不好的念头。

“啊——”猛烈的刺激让大明星尖叫出声，身体也纵然昂成半月形，还好有后方教练的拥抱的支撑，“好痛…好痛…呜呜…”只见他的腿间流出一股红血，滑落到床单上染红了整片雪白。  
“怎么会，你还是…”摄影师震惊的看着他腿间的血迹，又惊诧地看向教练。他想默默地从大明星身体里退出，但剧烈的疼痛又让大明星哭了出来。

“这就是你一直要的。很痛吗？”教练问他，大明星点头。无奈地叹气，教练又瞪了眼面前手足无措的摄影师，低头看着面无血色的大明星，“吻我。”  
亲吻可能真的有缓解疼痛的功能，当沉浸在柔情似水的吻中，大明星感受到下身的痛觉似乎不那么明显了，僵硬的双腿也得以放松。教练粗糙的大手又握住大明星嫩红翘起的花茎，迅速上下套弄，被插得剧烈分开的花穴在一系列的刺激下又淌出些许淫液。

“可以了…老师…继续吧…”大明星转过头来，眼角湿润，嘴角也湿润，他脸上已经恢复了潮红的色泽，好像冒着热气，一只手攀附上摄影师的脸颊，轻轻捧着，允许他接下来的动作。  
但摄影师却充满了歉疚，本以为大明星是通晓性事，还嘲讽他故作单纯，直到发现他是个处，而自己是第一个真正进入他的人的时候。这种巨大的惊愕和愧疚席卷内心，想到大明星方才说，是因为遇到自己他才变成这个模样，内心突然闪过一个念头，难道说大明星对自己是那份情感吗？他一直很仰慕大明星，只是不刻意表露，倘若大明星对自己也是一样，那不是皆大欢喜？  
想到这里，他心脏跳得很快，俯上前在大明星的额头上落下亲吻，“我会负责的。”说着他再度深入，慢慢寻找着敏感点想让他快乐，果然顶到一处软肉时大明星娇声叫了出来，于是摄影师不断加快速度，冲刺那块软肉，深入浅出，花穴变得柔软湿滑，更好地容纳了硬挺的进出。

“啊…快到了…快到了…”  
随着几声呻吟，大明星绷直了身体，在摄影师猛烈插入的瞬间射了出来，白浊洒满了光洁白嫩的小腹，花穴也喷出一汪清泉，浇在火热的阴茎上。

大明星此刻软得像滩湖水，第一次用花穴释放的快感令他回味无穷。他躺在教练怀里大口喘息着，看到面前摄影师汗流浃背，满脸红润，又回头看着教练小麦色的脸颊上的两朵红云，他有一个大胆的想法。  
摄影师仍在他腿间进出，每次被顶到花心时他的双腿总是颤栗抖动，只注意到这些的摄影师完全没发现大明星在教练耳边说了一句话。  
教练震惊地看着他，“不行。这样你会很痛。”  
“不会啊…如果不做，哥才会很痛，不是吗？”大明星伸手握住了教练巨大的炽热，而这根炽热却因为一直无处释放而胀痛难忍。教练被握住的一刹那，宠溺地轻笑着，咬住了大明星发红的耳垂，“那你别后悔。”

怎么会后悔呢？当一切都已经乱了套的时候，听从自己内心的想法才不会后悔啊。  
眼看着身下的人被抬起，教练粗长的手指在大明星嘴里沾湿，向下探去的时候，摄影师还没反应过来。一转眼，他粗长的手指已经插入后方的菊穴。手指娴熟的撩拨着菊穴的褶皱，更是朝着那个熟悉的敏感点摁压，前后双重快感让大明星叫声一阵高过一阵，花穴也随之剧烈收缩。  
摄影师惊讶地看着他沉浸在快感里的小脸，“你想玩什么？”身下的粗壮却随着花穴的的收缩差点丢了精，他又一轮的刺入，“你第一次就玩这么大？”

大明星已经爽到说话也不利索，“后面…后面…不是第一次了…”然后他用韩语叫着，“进来…哥…”猛然间，教练粗壮的阴茎直接插入了他的菊穴，狠狠刮蹭了前列腺的敏感点。他放声尖叫，两根粗长在下方仅隔着一层薄薄肉壁抽插，前后都被填满的快感过于激烈。  
像不服输似的，摄影师更用力的抽插，“是我没有满足你吗？”他略微调整姿势，更加打开他的大腿，往更深入的地方冲刺，甚至顶到了子宫口，把柔软的小腹都浅浅顶出一个形状。湿滑的花穴包覆着他，牢牢吸住他的分身，他笑道，“不是吃的很开心嘛。”

“嗯…唔呜…”大明星在性爱的欢愉里沉沦，已经听不清他在说些什么了。身后的教练也沉浸其中，他揉捏着大明星圆润弹嫩的臀部，让自己的阴茎嵌入更深，之前没有破大明星的身，他一直用菊穴做爱，早就清楚的知道如何用菊穴让大明星高潮。他的手套弄起大明星再次勃起的花茎，轮番快感如浪潮般打来，他花茎吐出着水，花穴再一次收缩，连菊穴都淌出些许湿滑的液体。

“啊——”他尖叫着，花茎射出第二股白浊，两个小穴也喷洒出好几滩淫水，就连收缩的乳头也再度喷出零星乳汁。在他身上冲刺的二人同样达到高潮，纷纷射了出来，一时间大明星的花穴和菊穴都被白浊填满，从股缝流出。那是前所未有的，断了线的快感，大明星带着满脸的红潮回味着。摄影师抚摸着大明星微微隆起的小腹说，若有所思，他拦腰抱起了大明星，“我帮你洗洗，”又恶狠狠地瞪了教练一眼，“你别跟来。”  
教练自然是听不懂中文的，跳起来跟在后面。

于是狭小闭塞的浴室被三个人占满。花洒打在大明星身上，清水却冲不掉欢爱的痕迹。“腿分开。”摄影师掰开他的双腿，引导着白浊和淫液从身体流出。大明星后臀被掰开，前面也不闲着，胸前的软肉满是丰盈的泡沫，教练的大手在泡沫间揉搓着他的胸脯，“洗洗干净。”

突然下身一阵湿热，大明星朝下放看去，只见摄影师把舌头伸到股间舔舐，粗糙的舌面扫着花穴和菊穴，又狠狠嘬着花穴，大明星连手指蜷缩了起来，“你干什么…脏…”但这又带给他层层累积的快感，忍不住朝后挺了挺身子，把花穴往摄影师嘴里送。  
摄影师看他娇羞的小脸实在可爱，真应该拍下来，他往花穴探入两根手指，由于刚才的性爱花穴还很松，手指顺利的进入了，“不脏，你一点都不脏。”他确实这么想，纵横业内数载，这的确是他见过最美的身体，最美的人。

大明星慌张地看着眼前的教练，教练把花洒举过他头顶，顷刻间的水流剥夺了他的呼吸，无助地张口喘气，换来的是教练火热的吻。  
好像忘记了清洗的目的，他们在浴室又来了一次。

旅程结束前，大明星和摄影师去了大峡谷。  
科罗拉多大峡谷山峦连绵，腾起的沙尘笼罩着整个峡谷，无论是五彩的坡道，还是一望无底的碧湖，都在一瞬间变得暧昧不明。大明星坐在峡谷边缘，开玩笑似地说，“老师，快点拍哦，这里可是每年都掉下去十几个人呢。”  
“咔嚓、咔嚓”他随风飘动的碎发，和扬起的衣摆都被记录。但是他却看不清，或者看不懂，大明星眼里的忧郁和嘴角笑起的小酒窝，鹅黄色的薄沙迷住了他的双眼。  
他说，“如果你掉下去，我会抓住你。”风带走了他的声音，变得很轻很轻。  
大明星回头，他的头发被吹得很乱，轻轻撩起碎发别在耳根，笑得灿烂。

仁川机场，摄影师在分别的时候终于鼓起勇气，“一起生活吧，我会照顾好你的，还有我们的孩子。”  
大明星手里的奶茶应声倒地，他不可置信地看着摄影师，是他耳朵出问题了？怎么刚才每个字他都听不懂。  
不想再玩这种捉迷藏的游戏了，摄影师准备坦诚自己的心意，“那天，是我不对，如果有小孩，你别打掉，我负责养。”  
大明星终于听懂他什么意思了，他害羞地挠了挠头，轻声在摄影师耳边说，“不会的，老师，医生说我子宫没发育完，我不会有小孩的啦！”  
摄影师捡起他的奶茶，扔到了垃圾桶里，再次露出坚定的神色，“那我们也得在一起，我喜欢你，你不是也喜欢我吗？”  
大明星挠挠头，他什么时候说喜欢摄影师了？他怎么自己不记得？他回答道，“喜欢…喜欢这个事怎么定义呢…”他只知道从喜欢到说出来真的好难，他看着眼前的男人，不知道怎么应答才不会伤了他的心，“我很喜欢和老师做啊，那次很开心，谢谢老师我…”  
“莲，”教练在远处喊他，“走吧，时间不早了。”  
“我先走了啊，老师，以后再联系啊！”他抱了抱眼前的男人，“你说过要保守我的秘密的哦…”男人却僵住没有回应他的拥抱。此时的摄影师心里如同晴天霹雳，他不喜欢我，他只是喜欢和我做…

“哥，我能买一个甜甜圈吗？”  
“不行。”  
“哥，就一个，就一个，我已经很久没吃甜食了…”  
“…你什么时候这么嘴馋了？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
大明星笑着蹦蹦跳跳到甜品站，选了一个草莓味的甜甜圈。甜品站小哥从来没见过这么好看的顾客，白皙光洁的皮肤，粉嫩嘟起的小嘴，奶声奶气地说着韩语，不像是本国人，倒像画报上的某个男星。  
被灼热的视线盯着，大明星眨着眼睛看向小哥，“我脸上有什么吗？”  
小哥瞬间红了脸，把甜甜圈包好递给了大明星，粗糙的手掌不小心碰到了他的娇嫩的手指，触电般的感觉，“没有…抱歉…先生您长得太好看了…像是明星…”  
大明星笑着露出了两个甜甜的酒窝。

“那要留个联系方式吗？”


End file.
